Amaryllis Zahara & The Elixir of Life
by Amaryllis.Silvermist
Summary: Amaryllis Zahara is the most intelligent, most powerful, and most courageous witch in history. It has been said that she is the female reincarnation of Merlin, the Prince of Enchanters himself. And this is the story of her life.


_**Amaryllis Zahara & The Elixir of Life**_

**Summary: Amaryllis Zahara is the most intelligent, most powerful, and most courageous witch in history. It has been said that she is the female reincarnation of Merlin, the Prince of Enchanters himself. And this is the story of her life.**

A/N: I'm Samantha Amethyst Morganite. And I'm a Potterhead, as you can probably tell. So I hope this story will be different from all the others you can find out there. I will also be adding some HP trivia at the end of each chapter, too, so do look out for that.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Draco Malfoy is mine, though… I wish.**

* * *

Chapter Theme Song: Lost - Michael Buble

_Prologue - Orphaned_

* * *

Bella's POV

My name is Amaryllis Swanna Isabella Silvermist Zahara. I know it is a rather long name. Some people have told me that. I prefer it if you simply call me Bella. Or you could call me whatever you would like to make of my multiple names. I don't really mind.

I am five years old this year. And I was just orphaned.

Yes, you heard me right. I just lost both of my parents.

And it's all my fault.

Why, you ask? But how can a mere five-year-old be responsible for her parents' deaths? Surely, that is not possible. You must be dreaming, you say.

But no, I assure you, that it is completely my fault that they died. I'm sure that you will agree with me, after you hear my story. Let me tell you how it all started…

* * *

_I remember it was a Tuesday. Morning, I believe. Yes, that's right. Mom was making breakfast, somehow managing to burn the bacon, yet again. Dad was reading the morning paper. As usual. We never could have known what would happen in a few hours' time._

_As the burning smell reached my nostrils, all of a sudden, I had a vision. It was that of our family car crashing into a bridge overlooking a river, probably the River Seine, and all of us either dying on impact, or drowning in the watery depths beneath. Needless to say, I panicked. But instead of thinking like a sane person and informing my parents immediately, I chose instead to keep quiet about it, afraid that they would find my story utterly unbelievable, saying that I was a freak. How I wish I had done differently then._

_But even so, I was still quite anxious about it all._

_So it was that later that day, when our entire family was supposed to attend Aunt Sue's wedding, that I outright refused to go, claiming first a headache, then a stomachache. Of course, my parents could see right through my lie, but they couldn't make me go anyway. In the end, I was left at home alone with our house-elf, Mina, while everybody else went._

_Almost immediately, I got a really, really terrible feeling in my gut. I just knew that something bad would happen. It was inexplicable, and yet I trusted it completely._

_And turns out, I was right. Unfortunately._

_It was about two hours after the rest of my family had left the house, that the police called. "Their car crashed into the side of the bridge and plunged straight down," they said. "We are terribly sorry to inform you that there were no survivors."_

_Of course, I was numb. I couldn't feel anything. I couldn't believe it. And it's all my fault. My fault that they are dead. Had I warned them instead of keeping quiet about it all, they could have still been here with me right now, at this very moment. Oh, how I wish..._

* * *

And so that's my story. Even now, at least twenty-four hours after that fateful call, I still can't wrap my mind around it. They are gone, truly gone. The only ones who ever really cared about me. Oh Merlin, what am I to do now?

I hate myself. With a deep, intense hate that goes right down to my bones. It's all I could feel now. And I welcome the feeling. I deserve it, after all. And it's always better to feel hate, than nothing at all. Well, to me, at least.

I have just been informed by the men in blue that a new chapter of my life will commence shortly - in just a few minutes, in fact. I am to finish packing all my personal belongings, taking only what is necessary.

Since I don't have any close relatives - not in police records, at least - willing to take me in, I am to live in an orphanage until someone decides to adopt me. Which, if I'm fortunate enough, will happen soon, considering my young age.

Oh, who am I kidding, I'm known as the raven, the "harbinger of doom", the cause of my parents' deaths. I will probably never be adopted. I just hope the orphanage is nice.

Yeah, right. If what I have heard about the place is anything to go by - and all stories at least have some truth in them - it is like living hell. I just hope I will survive it.

I have an uncanny feeling that my life has just taken a turn for the worst, and not for the better. I sincerely hope that I'm wrong, for my own sake.

* * *

**HP Trivia: Did you know Tempus is not an actual canon spell? It exists only in fanfiction.**

**Question of the Chapter: Who are your favourite HP characters - one male and one female?**

* * *

_A/N: So that's all! Hope that you like it! Remember to R&R! I'll update this as soon as possible. For now, adieu!_

_~ Sam ϟ_


End file.
